unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show!
The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! '''is a television show that aired on Weegee Network from 1970 to 1982. This show has 10 seasons and 300 episodes. SUMMARY It's about the Drop Dead Wario Team fighting against the Koopa Dynastia, Wa-clones, and other enemies. Both of these teams also do other random crap sometimes. RATING This show is meant for people 18 and up because it has strong language, extreme violence, and more. HISTORY Wario and his crew wanted to make a TV show about their lives, and so does the Koopa Dynastia. So, in 1970, they made a pilot pitch and sent it to Weegee Network. The people at Weegee Network loved the idea! This new show was advertised everywhere. The pilot pitch ended up being more polished and had more professional editing by the editors of the show, and then Season 1 Episode 1: The War Starts happened. The first episode got 5 million views, and the majority of the people and the critics absolutely loved it! It then went on to become one of the most popular TV shows of the UnWorld of all time. The show was planned to have 15 seasons in total, but it only ran for 10 seasons due to the show not really being popular anymore ever since Season 9. It got cancelled due to the ratings being too low. The Drop Dead Wario Team and the Koopa Dynastia has moved on since then and attacked each other occasionally.. There are currently no plans to revive this show somehow. CHARACTERS *Wario (Wario-Man) *Waluigi *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Homer Simpson *Dry Bones *Some tiny moron that nobody cares about *Goombas (KIA) *Koopa Troopas (KIA) *Boos (KIA) *Paratroopa *New Mario *New New Mario *Nim-Nom *Daisy (Fawful, Deidara) *Weegee *Ganon *Bob the Builder *Oiram *Barney *Dr. Eggman *Insane Guy (KIA) *Barack Obama *Angry German Kid (KIA) *Mario *Luigi *Ludwig von Koopa *Fire Plantio (KIA) *Cario *Wawario *Homestar Runner (KIA) *Black Mage (KIA) *Gay Luigi *George W. Bush *Shy Guy (KIA) *Mr. Jenkins '''More characters to be added as episodes get made and new characters get introduced. LOCATIONS *Wario's house *The Koopa Dynastia base *A nondescript field *New Mario's house *A nondescript neighborhood *Mr. Jenkins's house More locations to be added as episodes get made and new locations get introduced. EPISODES Season 1 (1970-1971) #The War Starts - September 13th, 1970 #New Teammates - September 28th, 1970 #The Sword Battle - October 7th, 1970 #Ludwig the DDWTeammate 1 - October 15th, 1970 #Ludwig the Betrayer 2 - October 16th, 1970 #The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Halloween Special! - October 31st, 1970 #A Problematic Alliance - November 8th, 1970 #Bank Robbery - November 15th, 1970 (COMING SOON) NEW EPISODE COMING SOON SEASON BOX SETS Once a season gets finished, a season box set releases. *TSWBWWS: The Complete 1st Season *TSWBWWS: The Complete 2nd Season *TSWBWWS: The Complete 3rd Season *TSWBWWS: The Complete 4th Season *TSWBWWS: The Complete 5th Season *TSWBWWS: The Complete 6th Season *TSWBWWS: The Complete 7th Season *TSWBWWS: The Complete 8th Season *TSWBWWS: The Complete 9th Season *TSWBWWS: The Complete 10th Season TRIVIA *This show was praised for its awesome story, great humor, awesome acting, and great editing. *This article was originally from the UnMario Wiki, and was also running alongside this article. However, due to the wiki being dead, all new edits will be made here in the UnAnything Wiki instead of in the UnMario Wiki. Here is the original article: The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! (REMAKE) Category:Stuff Category:Awesome Stuff Category:TV Shows Category:Good TV Shows Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Unsafe for SJWs